1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable end-fittings, and more particularly, to a cable end-fitting that anchors and adjusts a cable strand for a control cable assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Control cable assemblies are used in any industrial field where there is a need to enable a device at one end of the assembly to move when the opposite end of the assembly is moved to a selected position. For example, in the automotive industry, one end of a control cable assembly is used to move a throttle lever of a carburetor when the opposite end, the accelerator pedal, is depressed. Other mechanical equipment using control cable assemblies to transmit a force through a cable are motorcycles, boats, snowmobiles and construction equipment. However, these are only typical examples, and control cable assemblies, including the present invention, are not limited to the cited examples.
Control cable assemblies utilize an end-fitting to accomplish moving a device at one end of the assembly. Typically, the end-fitting is attached to the moveable device and a cable strand slidably cooperates through the end-fitting with one end of the cable stand having a terminal end bulb to prevent the cable strand from exiting the end-fitting. For example, a temperature control lever within a vehicle is moved to a selected position marked for defrosting, heating or air conditioning. The control lever moves one end of a cable strand which slidingly cooperates and is maintained at the other end to an end-fitting. The end-fitting is typically mounted to a mounting post, which in this example would be integral with a baffle member, such that movement of the temperature control lever will move the end-fitting, mounting post and baffle to direct air flow as selected by the user.
Accordingly, the mounting post and end-fitting are designed to rotate when the cable is pulled thereby actuating a mechanism, maybe a baffle for air flow selection or a throttle lever for fuel flow control. Typically, the mounting post extends longitudinally perpendicular to the rotational plane and the end-fitting mounts the stem of the mounting post transversely relative to the longitudinal axis. Examples of the relevant art using this mounting design are: (1) U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,293,785 and 5,522,276 both to Lichtenberg; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,408 to Nagle et al.; (3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,212 to Wild.
This design necessitates a mounting technique that requires the direction of the mounting force to be in the same plane as the rotational plane. Consequently, as an assembler proceeds to mount the end-fitting onto the mounting post, the force applied by the hand being in the same direction rotates the mounting post away from the hand and end-fitting. This creates a mounting procedure that is difficult to perform properly which can have dire consequences, explained subsequently. Considering the typical time constraints of a vehicle assembly line and space constraints of a typical engine compartment, the mounting problem is greatly compounded.
If the end-fitting is not properly secured to the mounting post, the end-fitting will eventually disengage from the mounting post rendering the mechanism to be controlled by the cable assembly inoperable. Returning to the control cable assembly example for a carburetor, a scenario can readily be presented to demonstrate the importance of having an end-fitting design that solves the mounting problem. Imagine an end-fitting for the throttle lever of a carburetor for an automobile which is not adequately secured to the mounting post. You are driving the vehicle in a normal fashion along a two-way highway with only two lanes. In front of you is a slow moving diesel truck pulling a tractor-trailer and behind you are several vehicles following you. You decide to pass the diesel truck and move into the lane of on-coming traffic. To increase speed, you apply pressure to the accelerator pedal which moves the cable strand to rotate the carburetor lever thereby increasing the fuel flow to the engine. The increased force causes the improperly secured end-fitting to disengage from the throttle lever leaving you without any control to move the vehicle. You are left coasting in the lane of on-coming traffic with only the ability to steer. As a vehicle approaches from the opposite direction, you attempt to coast back into your original position assuming the position is not blocked by the vehicles originally behind you, but the maneuver is impossible because you lack the ability to accelerate the vehicle into position. Stranded in the wrong lane with on-coming traffic bearing down on you, you will be fortunate if a collision can be avoided. Clearly, the mounting problem needs to be rectified. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need in the industry, particularly the last five to ten years, to design an end-fitting for a control cable that can easily be properly secured to the mounting post and allows an assembler to quickly make the determination that the end-fitting is secure.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable strand end-fitting designed to be positioned onto a mounting post along the longitudinal axis of the mounting post.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable strand end-fitting capable of adjusting the cable strand.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cable strand end-fitting designed to snap into place providing a feedback to the hand of an assembler.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cable strand end-fitting designed such that the insertion force necessary to mount the end-fitting is less than the extraction force.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide a cable strand end-fitting designed such that the means to secure the end-fitting to the mounting post is a separate member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cable strand end-fitting designed such that the force needed to disengage the end-fitting from the mounting post may be adjusted without redesigning the end-fitting (housing).